Nightmares Divergent FourTris
by TheTARDISofBakerSt
Summary: The 2nd ranks have been announced. Tris is first. She is walking down the halls when she gets attacked by Peter. He attempts rape but Tris is saved by Four. Eventual FourTris, Fluff, adult language and sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmares ~ Chapter 1**

**WARNING: This scene contains Rape, Adult Language and Sex. Fairly graphic. You've been warned. **

**Set after the 2nd ranks. If Peter raped Tris. It may not be completely ****accurate. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Divergent. If I did, Allegiant would have an entirely different ending!**

**Tris's POV**

Peter cuts my shirt open. I scream.

"Scream, and I'll cut you." He threatens. I nod. Tears fall from my eyes. He undoes my bra and chucks it away. I accidentally scream. He gets the knife and adds 3 cuts to each of my thighs. I sob quietly.

"You look like a 12 year old. Your as flat as a pancake!" He scoffs. More tears run down my face. He pulls down his pants and takes off his boxers. I scream again. 6 more cuts.

"What are you waiting for? Suck it, bitch!" Peter yells.

"I don't want to." I say. 6 more cuts. I hesitantly lean forward and touch his dick. It's already hard. I start to cry again. 6 more cuts.

"If you don't suck it, I will stab you." He says. I lean forward and put his dick in my mouth. He moans, very loudly. He puts his hands on my head and forces it forward. I gag.

"Stupid bitch." He mumbles. He moves my head in a bobbing motion. He then shoves me off.

"Fucking cunt." Peter mutters. He squeezes my boobs so hard it hurts. I wince in pain.

"HELP!" I scream. He adds twelve cuts. He removes my pants and cuts my panties off. He spreads my legs. I scream. 6 more cuts. The he adds a long, but not very deep cut to my body. It starts at my chest, runs between my breasts and ends at my stomach. I wince in pain.

He lines his dick up with my hole. He is about to start when someone bursts in through the door.

**Four's POV**

I walk towards the training room, thinking about her. I can't help it. Tris is beautiful. I really like her.

"HELP!" I hear someone scream. But that isn't just someone. It's Tris. I start running. I hear a loud moan. I keep running. I hear a scream coming from the training room. I run to the room. I open the door and see Tris, naked, tied to a chair and Peter, who is also naked, cutting Tris's thighs.

I run towards Peter and pull him off of Tris. I kick him where it counts. He falls to the ground, hitting his head on the way down. I grab the knife and cut Tris free. I pick up her clothes. Her shirt, bra and underwear are destroyed. Her pants are ok though.

I turn to face Tris and she is in a ball, crying. I drop the clothes and run over to her. I take off my jacket and give it to her. I hold her in my arms.

"Tris, shhh. I've got you now. Peter can't hurt you." I whisper into her ear. Her sobs dye down and she hugs me, resting her head on my chest. I wish we could stay like this forever.

She lets go of me and sits awkwardly. Oh yeah, she's naked. I give her the pants. She puts them on. She stands up and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Your shirt, bra and underwear are completely wrecked." I say, and pick up her shirt, bra and underwear. I give them to her.

"Oh." She says. She blushes a deep shade of red. Oh right, it's because I, Four, her instructor, handed her and pair of black and red lace panties and a matching bra.

"So...uh...what am I going to do?" Tris asks. And she starts crying again. I embrace her and she cries into my chest.

"Tris, it's ok." I say. I kiss the top of her head. She shuts her eyes.

"Here, have my shirt." I say. I take off my shirt. I give it to her.

"Thanks." She replies.

**Tris's POV**

I take the shirt Four offers me. I can't stop staring at his abs. I put on the shirt. He has been so kind. And different. He's a lot more caring than the Four that I see in training.

"Come with me." Four says.

"Okay." I say and walk out of the training room with Four. We walk up to a corridor with a series of doors. Four enters one of them. We are in his apartment.

He dumps his stuff on the ground and takes my hand. He leads me to his bedroom.

"Sit." He says, pointing to his bed. I obey.

"Take off your pants." He says. I blush furiously.

"Why?" I ask, slightly shocked and a little bit scared.

"He cut you." He replied. I let out a sigh of relief. I take off my pants. I realize I have no underwear on. He leaves the room. I sit there uncomfortably. I put my hands in my lap to try and cover myself up.

He walks back in with a sponge and a bucket of water. He now has a shirt on. He walks towards me and kneels at my feet.

"This may sting." He says. I nod. He starts cleaning and I wince in pain.

"You Okay?" He asks.

"I'm Okay." I say. He smiles as he finishes up.

"Take off your shirt." He orders.

I look at him for a second and then take off my shirt. I cross my arms so I'm not completely on display. He dips his sponge into the water.

"Why do you always do that?" He asks.

"Do what?"

"Cover up. It's just me. I'm not going to harm you. Or judge you." Four says. I can tell by his tone that he actually cares.

"I guess I'm just a little bit scared." I say quietly. He looks me in the eye.

"Don't be." He says. I uncross my arms and put them by my sides.

He starts at my stomach, slowly making his way up. He stops when he gets to the section between my breasts. He moves the sponge to my chest and cleans up there.

"I'm sorry if this makes you feel...uncomfortable, but I will have to...touch you." He says, blushing.

"It's fine. I trust you." I say. He nods and puts a hand on my breast.

I took a deep breath in. I feel scared. But he doesn't squeeze it so hard I'm in pain. He doesn't make fun of me and tell me I'm hideous. He just holds it.

**Four's POV**

I dip the sponge into the water. I'm cleaning up her wounds. I dab the sponge lightly on the cut. She groans.

"Sorry." I mutter.

I keep dabbing at the cut. When I'm done. I put the sponge back in the bucket. I sigh and take my hand off her breast.

"Stay hear." I say. She nods.

I walk towards my wardrobe and grab a t-shirt. I walk back to Tris and hand it to here.

"Put this on. I'll go down to the dorms and get your stuff. You'll be staying here for the moment." I say. She nods, standing up. I smile at her and leave the room.

I walk to the dorms and quietly open the door. I see Christina pacing around the room. Will is trying to comfort her.

"Four! Do you know here Tris is?" She asks. She is very worried.

"She's with me." I say.

"Why?" She asks.

"She got attacked. I need her stuff." I say. Christina gasps.

"Who attacked her!" She exclaims.

"Peter. Now come help me with Tris's stuff." I say.

"Okay." Christina says.

We get Tris's stuff and we go up to my apartment. We walk into the apartment.

"Nice place." Christina says.

"Thanks. Through here." I say, directing Christina to the bedroom.

"Oh My God. Tris!" Christina says as soon as she sees Tris. She drops Tris's things and runs over to her.

"What happened?" Christina asked.

"Peter...he took me...and he...he...Four, can you tell her." Tris says almost crying. I sit next to her on the bed and hug her. Christina sits on the other side of her.

"Christina, Peter raped Tris. I got there just before he...stuck it in...she was tied to a chair, naked. She had received 30 cuts on her thighs and 1 large one from her chest to her stomach." I say. I try not to cry. I can't cry. Not in front of them.

Christina and Tris are sobbing. I pull them into a hug.

"So what is going to happen?" Christina asks.

"Tris will stay with me, for the time being. You can visit. Just remember to knock." I say. Christina nods"Well, I should get back to Will." She says. "Goodnight Tris." She says, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Chris." She replies.

"See ya Four." She says. I nod and she leaves.

"We bought your stuff up for you. You can get changed if you want. I don't mind if you'd prefer the shirt. Do whatever you'd like." I say.

"Okay. I think I'll just grab some underwear." She says. I nod.

"Do you want me to turn around?" I ask her.

"I don't really care. You've seen me naked before." She says.

I nod. I don't turn around but I try not to look. She turns around and bends over to get her underwear out of her bag. The shirt lifts up as she bends, giving me the perfect view of her butt. I know I shouldn't stare but I can't help it. I'm a teenage boy! She pulls out a pair of black lace underwear and pulls them on.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" Tris asks.

"You can sleep in my bed." I say.

"Are you gonna be there?" She asks.

"If you want me to, I will. If not, I'll take the floor." I say.

"Can you...um...take the floor? I just think I'll be a little bit uncomfortable...I'm sorry." She says.

"Don't be sorry Tris. It's fine." I say.

"Okay. Goodnight Four."

"Night Tris."

I pull Tris closer and giver her a hug. She sighs. I kiss her head and walk away to get the floor set up. Once I'm done, I take my shirt off. I turn around and catch Tris staring.

"Enjoying the view?" I ask, smirking. She blushes.

"I...uh just...er..."

"Don't worry about it." I say.

I walk over to the bed pull back the sheets. She hops in and I pull them back up.

"If there is anything you need, anything at all, let me know." I say. She nods. I lean down and kiss her cheek. She blushes. I smirk and go to my bed on the floor.

**A/N - Hope you like this chapter! Please Review!**

**Keep calm and DFTBA**

_**\- divergent4plus6**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightmares ~ Chapter 2**

**_Another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it! Quick thanks to _********_, _****_Rubie blakie_****_ and the 2 guests that reviewed last chapter! it means a lot! _**

**_Disclaimer: I am not Beautiful or Talented; Which means i'm not Veroncia Roth. She owns everything._**

* * *

**Tris's P.O.V**

* * *

_"I bet you like that, don't you stiff?" Peter snorts as he thrusts his member inside of me. I scream out in pain. 6 cuts to my thighs. He thrusts harder. There is no pleasure, only pain._

_"Scream all you want, stiff. No-one is gonna hear you!" Peter scoffs. His breathing becomes heavier. "Your so fucking tight, Tris." He pants. I scream. 6 more cuts. I sob hysterically. "Whats the matter, stiff?" he asks. I stay quite. 6more cuts. "ANSWER ME!" He shouts in rage._

_"You're raping me, that's what's wrong!" I spit at him. 6 more cuts._

_"It's not rape if you enjoy it." He says. I cry. 6 more. He groans loudly as he cums. He pulls out and gets dressed. He walks towards me and grabs me. He takes me out of the training room. _

_"Where are we going?" I ask, fearfully._

_"The Chasm." He replies, smirking evilly. I scream. Peter reaches into his pocket and grabs out the knife. He cuts my neck. Deep. Not deep enough to kill then &amp; there, but deep enough to torture &amp; kill slowly. My breathing becomes uneasy. We reach the Chasm and he takes me towards the edge._

_"Let me go!" I shout, angrily._

_"Gladly."He says with a smirk. And with that, he lets go of me and i'm falling into darkness._

I wake up shaking, sweating and crying. I look around. I'm not in the dorms! I sit up and look around some more. On the floor by the bed i'm currently in, I notice Four, shirtless, fast asleep on the floor. That's when I remember why i'm here. I remember Peter, abusing me. Then Four, taking care of me. I lay back down on the bed and roll onto my side. My face is pressed against the pillows. They smell like Four. I am feeling pretty sore. The cuts on my thighs sting. So does the one on my chest. I feel achey all over. In between my legs hurts the most. I feel very sore down...there. I start thinking about what i'm going to do. I can't go back to the dorms. Not with Peter there. Or Al. Or Drew. If they were gone, It would be fine. Maybe if just Peter was gone.

"Good morning, Tris." I heard a voice, that belongs to Four say. He sits up.

"Morning, Four." I reply.

"How did you sleep?" Four asks, standing up and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Okay, I guess. I had a nightmare, which was pretty horrible. But other than that, It was pretty good." I say.

"Okay. What was it about?" He asked. I tell him what happened. I end up crying. It was a pretty intense dream. And i'm not having the best week.

"Come here." Four says, grabbing me and pulling me closer. I tense under his touch. But I remind myself that it's Four, not Peter. And Four isn't going to throw me into the Chasm. I relax a bit as Four pulls me onto his lap. I rest my head on his chest and sob. He wraps his arms around me and pats my head.

"Sh, Tris. It's okay. I will protect you." Four says. MY sobbing slowly gets quieter until it stops.

"Are you hungry?" Four asks.

"A little bit." I say.

"Okay, You can get dressed and have a shower if you want. Then we'll talk about food." Four says.

"I can use your shower?" I ask.

"Of course." He says. I nod. He unwraps his arms and i get up. I walk over to my stuff and grab some clothes. I get a pair of black training pants, a dark red tank top, a dark red push-up sports bra (because it's the only one I had that was clean) and black underwear. I make my way towards the bathroom.

"There's a spare towel you can use in there!" Four shouts.

"Okay." I reply. I walk into the bathroom and get undressed. I turn on the water and step in. The water is warm. It stings my cuts a little at first, making me groan in pain. After about 30 seconds, the pain resides. I clean myself and then step out of the shower. I get dressed and walk over to th vanity. I see a little bag and a note. I take the note and read it:

_Tris,_

_In the bag is some makeup for you to wear. On the back of this note is instructions on how to apply it._

_I hope your feeling a little better._

_XOXO, Christina_

I turn to the back of the note and see detailed instructions. I pick up the bag and look at the contents. There is concealer, foundation, blush, black eyeliner and mascara as well as an assortment of brushes with numbers on the end of it. I follow Christina's instructions carefully and several minutes later, I don't look like myself. My bruises that were on my face have disappeared. Instead, my skin is smooth. The blush makes the outlines of my cheekbones more definite. The eyeliner and mascara makes my eyes pop. I don't look beautiful, not at all. I look noticeable.

I walk out of the room and see that Four is already dressed. He is wearing black pants and a charcoal-grey shirt that outlines his muscular figure.

"Wow, Tris. You look...great." Four says, blushing. I blush a deep shade of red. We both laugh a little about how awkward the situation is.

"You don't look too bad yourself!" I say, relieving the tension in the air. He winks at me and laugh it off, although I can feel my face getting flushed.

"Are you hungry?" Four asks.

"Yep." I say, popping the P.

"Well then. We should go to the cafeteria." Four says. I nod. We walk to the cafeteria in a comfortable silence. I begin to feel very nervous. What if Peter takes me? My head fills with these ridiculous 'what if?' questions as we get closer and closer to the cafeteria. Four seems to notice.

"You okay?" He asks.

"I'm okay." I reply as we reach the doors. I take a deep breath and enter. I keep my head down as I get my food. I spot Christina sitting next to Will and I go sit next to her. As I take my seat, she notices me and gives me a massive hug.

"Tris! Are you okay? How are you feeling? DO you need retail therapy?"

"Chris! I'm okay. I'm feeling a little nervous and I DO NOT need retail therapy."

"Fine." Christina sighs. we eat in silence. I'm halfway through my food when someone taps my shoulder. I look up and see someone who I thought i knew. I thought I could trust. But I was wrong.

"Tris." Al said.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Tris, please. I didn't mean to. I didn't know what Peter had in mind." Al pleaded.

"Stay away from me, Al," I say, slowly standing up."Leave me alone. Never talk to me again. I. Hate. You."

"Tris...Please..."

"If you talk to me again, I will personally kill you!" I say. I'm shouting now. Al looks at me one last time and then runs off. I slump back onto my seat. Christina pats my on the back and I continue eating. Once i'm finished, Chris drags me along and forces me to go shopping.

* * *

_**A/N - Thanks for reading! Hoped you liked it. Please review and leave suggestions.**_

_**Keep Calm and DFTBA**_

_**\- divergent4plus6**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightmares ~ Chapter 3**

* * *

**Tris's POV**

* * *

Christina leads me from shop to shop, showing me clothing and having the time of her life. She manages to get me to buy some new training clothes and a very pretty dress. The dress is black and strapless. It is form-fitting at the top and then becomes flowy at the bottom. The form-fitting part is made of a dark red velvet and the skirt is made of black cotton. The skirt is mid-thigh length at the front and knee length at the back. I really love it.

"Come on, Tris! It's the last shop!" Christina whined. I sighed. She grabs my arm and takes me to a shop. Once I'm inside, I see the shop is filled with slutty lingerie.

"OH HELL NO!" I shout. I'm about to walk out when I notice Four, walking through the Pit. Christina comes up behind me, laughing an evil laugh. I turn to face her. She knows I like Four.

"You. Wouldn't." I say.

"I. Would." She replies. I groan as Christina grabs my arms. She leads me through the store, grabbing things on the way. She leads us towards the change rooms and pushes me into one.

"Try this on." Christina says.

She hands me A dark blue extreme push-up bra with black lace detailing and matching panties. She walks out and lets me get changed. I put the underwear on and am surprised. The bra gives the effect that I have decent-sized breasts. I don't look to bad. Since joining dauntless, My muscular tone has improved majorly.

"Tris! Can I see?" I hear Christina ask. I open the change room door and Christina looks at me, open-mouthed.

"What's wrong? I thought it looked okay." I say, disappointed.

"No Tris, It looks great!" Christina exclaims. She keeps staring at my legs and stomach. Oh right, my cuts. She looks at my face and sees that I'm uncomfortable. She knows it's because she is looking at my scars.

"I'm sorry, Tris. I just never knew…" Her voice trails off.

"It's fine." I say, my voice cracking.

I go into the dressing room and change back into my normal clothes. I think I'll buy it, since I liked it so much. I get out of the dressing room and smile at Christina.

"Are you gonna buy it?" She asks.

"Definitely." I say. Christina smirks.

As we walk up to the check out, we find two more sets of underwear that I like. One is a plain black push-up bra and matching panties and the other is a red extreme push-up bra with black lace detailing on the cups and matching panties. We buy the clothes. Christina walks me to Four's apartment.

"Well, that was fun." Christina says.

"I have to admit, it wasn't too bad." I say. It was true.

"YAY! TRIS LIKES SHOPPING!" Christina shouts.

"NO! I just had a good time this time. It took my mind off things." I say.

"Fine." Christina huffs dramatically. I giggle.

"Oh shoot! I'm going to be late!" Christina explains.

"Late for what?" I ask her.

"I've got a date. With Will!" Christina explains. I'm very happy for her. I know that she likes Will.

"Well you better get ready!" I say.

"Okay then. See ya!" She says.

"See ya!" I reply. Christina goes to the Initiate dorms and I knock on the door of Four's apartment. The door opens and Four is standing in the door frame. Shirtless. I found myself staring, again. He smirks.

"Hey Tris." Four says.

"Hey." I reply. Four steps aside and lets me in.

* * *

**Four's POV**

* * *

After breakfast, I go to see Max. I talked to Tris last night and she said she didn't want to report Peter. She said it may make her seem week. But I have to. I don't want Peter staying in Dauntless. I feel bad about going behind Tris's back about this, but it must be done. I don't want her to get hurt again. I reach Max's office and knock on his door. He answers.

"Tobias! How are you?" Max asks after he lets me inside. Max has been like the father I never had. He knows my name and my story. He has been my mentor ever since Amar died.

"I'm good." I say.

"That's good. Why are you here?" He asks.

"I'm here about Tris." I say.

"Okay, what's up?" He asks.

"Last night, I was heading to the training room to work out, when I heard a scream. It came from the training room. I ran there and then saw a sight I never thought I would have to see. Peter, another initiate, was raping Tris. She had 30 cuts on her legs and 1 cut on her torso." I say.

"Well, Peter is now factionless." Max says. I expected that.

"Peter may be gone, but Drew and Al helped capture her. They don't need to be factionless." I say.

"Okay. Is there anything you want to do about those two?" Max asks.

"No. But I want Tris to stay in my apartment for the rest of initiation. I want to protect her." I say.

"Does Tobias have a crush?" Max teases. I blush a deep shade of red.

"Maybe." I say. But I do. I like Tris.

"Well, take care of her. She's special." Max says.

"Of course. Tris deserves nothing but the best. Plus, she's an Angel." I say. I scowl at myself for being so sappy.

"Okay, Peter is factionless, and Tris stays at your apartment until she gets her own." Max says.

"Yep." I say.

"Okay, Tobias. I'll see you later." Max says. I nod my head and leave Max's office.

I head back to my apartment and sit on the couch. I'll have to talk to Tris, very soon. I feel very tired and lunch isn't for another two hours so I decide to take a nap. I change into a pair of sweatpants and hop into bed. The bed smells a little bit like Tris, since she slept here last night. I love her smell. I love her looks. I love everything about her. I fall asleep thinking of Tris.

**\- — WOOPS I BROKE THE PAGE :( — -**

I wake up to the sound of knocking. I get out of bed to answer my door. It's Tris. She looks just as gorgeous as she did this morning. I see she is staring at my naked torso. I smirk. She notices me smirking and blushes.

"Hey Tris." I say.

"Hey." She replies. I step aside to let her in.

* * *

_A/N - Hey guys! Did you like that? I hope you did. Btw, FourTris next chapter! Please leave a review! I'd like to thank **Sissy921** &amp; **Dauntlessgirl57** for the reviews!_

_Keep calm and DFTBA! _

_\- divergent4plus6 XOXO_


	4. Chapter 4

Nightmares ~ Chapter 4

Four/Tobias's POV

"Tris." I say.

"Yeah." She replies.

"I need to talk to you." I say.

She walks over and sits on the couch. I sit next to her. I look into her beautiful eyes and almost forget what I'm supposed to say, but then I snap back into reality.

"Four?" She asks.

"Okay, so I had a chat to Max today. About your situation." I start off.

"Oh." She says.

"I talk to Max about a lot of things. I told him about what was happening and he sees Peter as a threat to others." I continue. Tris nods.

"So, Peter is factionless." I say.

Tris looks outraged.

"WHAT?!" She yells.

"I'm sorry, Tris. It wasn't up to me." I say.

She just breaks into tears. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me. Her head rests on my chest. I rest my head on top of hers.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"No. I'm not. I'm a coward!" She exclaims.

"You aren't a coward." I say.

"Yes I am. I'm going to be known as the girl who was too much of a selfish coward to deal with her problems!"

"Tris, you aren't a coward. You are the bravest person I've ever met."

"But I'm still selfish." She says.

"First, we are Dauntless, not Abnegation. Dauntless are brave, not selfless. Although I do believe that selflessness and bravery are quite similar. Secondly, that selfless girl who stood in front of a target and had knives thrown at her for her friend, that isn't you?" I say.

She sighs.

"Is that all?" She asks.

"Well, no. Max and I decided it would be best if you stayed here until you get your own apartment." I say.

"Well, if Peter is gone, why don't I go back to the dorms?" She asks.

"Because of Drew and Al." I say.

"I can beat them."

"I know you can."

"Then why am I staying here?" She asks.

How am I going to tell her? It's no use lying to her. The truth will come out eventually.

"I want to protect you." I say.

"I can protect myself."

"I know you can."

"Then why do you want to protect me?"

"You know Tris, I'm getting really tired of waiting for you to catch on." I say quietly.

"I have a theory on why you want to protect me, but it is impossible. It won't ever happen." She says sadly.

"What's your theory?" I ask her.

"It's stupid and unimportant." She says.

"Nothing that you say is unimportant." I say.

"If I tell you, you can't freak out or start laughing at me. I already know it isn't true." She says.

"You can trust me." I say.

She takes a deep breath.

"I thought you might want to protect me because you...liked me…as in more than a friend." She says, blushing.

"Well, you really should stop doubting your theories." I said, smirking.

She looked a little bit confused at first, but shortly after that she caught on. Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red. Oh God, she is so cute when she blushes. I can't seem to help myself. I lift her chin up and kiss her lips. She freezes at first, then she kisses me back. The kiss is soft, yet passionate. We kiss for about 30 seconds and then we both break apart, our faces still so close that we are breathing the same air.

"So, you like me?" She asks.

"Yes. I do." I say. She smiles. I smile to.

"I like you to, Four." She says.

"Don't call me Four." I say.

"What do I call you then?"

"My name is Tobias Eaton. So, call me Tobias. But only in private, because I don't want everybody knowing who I am." I say.

"Tobias Eaton? Marcus Eaton's son?" She asks.

"That's me." I say.

She doesn't say anything. I'm worried for a second that she changed her mind about me, but she kisses me instead. I don't hesitate to kiss back.

Tris's POV

Tobias and I sit in his apartment, kissing and talking. Tobias tells me everything about his past — his father, his former faction. He even told me he was going to leave Dauntless and become Factionless. And then when he saw me, he decided to stay. I felt touched.

"So Tris," Tobias says.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Tobias asks me.

"Sure!" I say. I give him a kiss on the lips and he smirks.

"I think we should keep our relationship a secret." I say. At this, Tobias frowns.

"It's not that I don't want to be seen with you, it's just that I don't want people to think that I'm sleeping with you to get a good rank."

"That's a good idea."

"But can I please tell Christina? She will kill me if I don't." I say.

"Sure. But make sure she tells no one and knows that it isn't because of ranks." Tobias says.

"Thanks." I say.

"Are you hungry?" Tobias asks me.

"Starving." I say.

"Stay here, I'll go get you some food." He says.

"Thanks!" I call.

•-–—•-–—• PAGEBREAK •—–-•—–-•

Tobias comes back 10 minutes later with 2 BLT's and 2 big slices of Dauntless cake. I smile. Four hands me a BLT and a slice of cake. I thank him and we eat, chatting about different things. Tobias asks me about my shopping with Christina yesterday.

"It was alright. I honestly don't like shopping, but I got some things that I needed." I say.

"So you needed these?" He says, holding up a paper bag and smiling. I'm confused at first but then I notice it's the bag of lingerie that Christina picked out. I don't even know what's inside.

"Where did you get that?" I ask.

"From the closet. I thought considering that you're staying here, you may as well get comfortable so I put your clothes in the closet. Plus it makes the place neater."

"Oh. Thanks." I say.

"Anyway, I wanna know what's in here." Tobias says, smirking.

"So do I." I say.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Christina bought it for me. She said if I had seen what was inside, I wouldn't have let her buy them." I say.

"Well, let's see what she bought!" Tobias says. I can tell he really wants to know.

"Don't you think I should see it first?" I ask.

"Well, I'm going to have to see it anyway. I mean, this is my apartment. I need to make sure this isn't a bag of bombs or illegal drugs." Tobias says. I scowl.

"Fine!" I say. Tobias smirks.

I glare at him but it doesn't last long. I can't help but melt every time I look into his gorgeous eyes. He tips the contents of the bag onto the bed. My face turns dark red. I'm going to kill Christina! Tobias holds up a lacy corset.

"I'm going to kill her!" I shout. Tobias smirks.

"I'm going to thank her!" Tobias says cheekily. I playfully slap his arm and he pretends to be hurt.

"Ow!" Tobias complains. I roll my eyes. Tobias puts the corset down and picks up another piece of underwear; A thong.

"Maybe I should throw her a party…" Tobias teases.

"If she's still alive!" I exclaim. Tobias chuckles. He picks up a bra. It is dark blue. It has a tag on it that says 'Extreme push-up bra.' I blush.

"Christina is the second-best person in the world." Tobias says.

"Who's the first?" I ask.

"You." Tobias smirks. I blush and kiss his cheek. I snatch the bra off him and put all the lingerie back into the back. Tobias pouts. I slap his arm again and he sighs. I get up and put the bag back. That's enough fun for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Nightmares ~ Chapter 5

* * *

Tris's POV

* * *

"Tris," Tobias says.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Come with me."

"Okay."

We walk out the door of Tobias's apartment and through the Dauntless compound. As we pass through the pit, we see all the Dauntless, having fun. I can't wait until after initiation, when that will be me having fun with all of my friends. And when Tobias and I can be a real couple and hold hands in public without having to worry about other people giving us strange looks. I can't wait for that.

But what if I fail Initiation? Then I will be factionless. I won't be able to be like the other Dauntless. I would have to say goodbye to Christina and Will. I would miss them like crazy. And the hardest part of all, I would have to leave Tobias. I mean, what does that matter? We got together today. If I left, he would just move on to another Dauntless girl. Girls throw themselves at him. He could have any one of them. I doubt he would miss me that much. But I would miss him.

I know that it's only been a couple of hours, but I feel something different around him. It's like I've known him since forever. That every lifetime I've ever lived has been lived with him. I've never felt like this about anyone else.

I'm snapped out my thoughts by Tobias's touch. His hand grabs mine. I squeeze his gently. I look up at him and see him smiling. I give him a half-hearted smile. His face drops.

"What's up?" He asks.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking." I reply. He raises his eyebrows disbelievingly at me.

"Really? What about?" He asks, smirking slightly. I gulp.

"What if I don't pass initiation? What if they find out about me and kill me?" I say.

"First off, you are going to pass. You ranked 6th in the first stage and 1st in the second stage. If you somehow don't pass, and become factionless, I would become factionless as well." Tobias says.

"Why would you become factionless? If I become factionless, then you would just move on to the next girl. I'm not important. You could get any girl you wanted to." I say, trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

"Tris, I don't want just any girl. They're nothing. All they have is their body." Tobias says.

"Exactly, they have a good body. I don't. I'm flat chested with no curves. I'm short and I'm ugly."

"Tris, I don't care about that stuff. I like the way you look. You're deadly smart. And that to me is, well, sexy." He says, blushing. I blush too.

"Well, I'm not very nice." I say.

"Well, Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not very nice either." Tobias says, smirking. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me in for a short, sweet kiss. I pull back, blushing.

"But what if they find out about me. They will kill me." I say quietly.

"That's why we are here. The fear landscape room. We are going to go through my fear landscape. I will teach you how to hide your divergence." Tobias says.

* * *

**— **read this in the voice of the french guy in Spongebob** A FEW HOURS LATER —**

* * *

**Christina's POV**

* * *

I say goodbye to Will and head over to Four's apartment. I wonder how Tris is going. I haven't seen her much since the whole Peter incident. I mean, what a dick! I never liked Peter. I knew he was an ass, but I didn't know that he would do something like this. And Al. He was our friend for God's sake! I know he was upset and scared about failing initiation, but did he really have to do this! I hope Al becomes factionless, because if he stays in Dauntless, I would probably kill him.

"Christina!" I hear a voice shout. Al. I turn around and see Al, his face is red and blotchy. He must have been crying.

"What do you want." I reply coldly. I don't want to treat him like this, but I owe it to Tris. He's about as much of a dick as Peter!

"I want to see Tris." Al says.

"No. There is no way in hell that you're ever going to see her again." I say.

"Christina, please. I need to see her. I love her!" Al pleads.

"No. You don't love her." I say.

"I do love her, and she loves me!"

"Don't be ridiculous! After what you did to her? Are you really that bloody stupid!"

"She just doesn't realise it!"

"Face it, Al. Tris hates you." I say. I walk away from Al and approach Four's apartment.

I knock on the door but I don't hear a reply. I knock 3 more times, and still no reply.

"Four?" I call. I hear a grunt.

I wait for a few minutes and decide to try opening the door. I twist the door knob and the door opens. Easy. Why wasn't it locked? Somethings going on. I hear a giggle coming from the bedroom. Tris. What's going on? I go to the bedroom and open the door. Not locked. I look to the bed and see a sight I didn't expect to see. Four and Tris, laying on the bed, kissing. It wasn't heated, thankfully, but it's a sight that I wouldn't like to see again.

"What the fuck!" I exclaim. I put my hand over my mouth. I didn't mean to say that!

"Christina! Uh…Hi!" Tris says, blushing. Four stays silent, his cheeks are bright red, too.

"I think I need an explanation." I say, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well, uh…" Tris starts.

"We're together. If you have any problems with that, shove them up your ass." Four says, wrapping his arm around Tris protectively. Tris blushes an even deeper shade of red.

"Feisty, Four." I say, smirking. He rolls his eyes.

"Why are you here? And why didn't you knock?" Four asks.

"Well, I'm here to take Tris to dinner and then do some evening shopping. And I did knock." I say.

"Really? We didn't hear you." Four says.

"I imagine it's because you were so busy." I say. Four scowls. "I'm sorry to interrupt your love—making session." I say, rolling my eyes.

"We weren't doing anything!" Tris exclaims. Her cheeks are as red as an old fire engine.

"Right." I roll my eyes. "Let's go."

"Okay. Bye Four." Tris pecks Four on the lips and attempts to stand. "Four, let go!" She giggles. He sighs and helps Tris up. I grab Tris's arm and drag her out.

* * *

_**A/N - Hey Guys! I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I've been having some health issues. I've just been diagnosed with a pain syndrome they currently have no name for. It prevents me from doing a lot of things. SO updates may not be as frequent. I have to do homeschool because I can't write. I can only type. Luckily, this is something that I type. I will update when I can.**_

_**I am so thankful for all the lovely reviews you guys are leaving! I'm glad that you guys don't mind that the plot isn't exactly the same as the book. You guys make my day. So thank you!**_

_**Some people have been asking what DFTBA stands for. It stands for DOn't Forget To Be Awesome. So yeah. It's a nerd fighter thing :-P**_

_**Keep Calm And DFTBA**_

_**\- divergent4plus6**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Nightmares ~ Chapter 6**

* * *

**Christina's POV**

* * *

"What the hell Tris!" I exclaim.

"What?" She asks, obviously oblivious to what I'm confused about.

"I just walked in on you and Four making out!"

"Keep it down!"

"He's our instructor!"

"So what?" Tris asks.

"Isn't it, like, illegal?" I ask.

"No!" Tris exclaims.

"But he's our instructor!"

"Well, I'm sorry that you aren't happy with my relationship choices. If you aren't going to support me, then I guess we aren't friends!" Tris says with tears in her eyes. I'm speechless for a moment. She turns to walk away but I grab her arm.

"Tris, I'm sorry. I am happy for you," I say, smiling. She smiles back at me. "I just never thought that Four had actual feelings. I thought that he was some sort of emotionless drone." Tris and I laugh.

"I wouldn't blame you for thinking that!" Tris exclaims.

"So how did it happen?" I ask.

"Well, it happened today. Four was talking to me about a few things that Max had decided. One of those things is that I am to stay in Four's apartment until I get my own. I said that I would be fine and that I could protect myself and Four said that he knew that I could. He wanted to protect me himself! Then he said that he liked me and then he kissed me." Tris says. She smirks and I squeal.

"Shut up, Chris!"

"Well, sorry! But wow! I can't believe it! anyway, let's go get some food!" I say. Tris and I walk to the cafeteria, talking about boys and giggling.

* * *

**— ****R.I.P PAGE. I BROKE IT —**

* * *

**Tris's POV**

* * *

Christina and I walk back from the cafeteria. I'm glad that she is cool with Tobias and I's relationship. When she found out, I was worried that she would think that I'm sleeping to get ahead. But I'm not a slut!

We keep walking until we find a large crowd gathered around the Chasm. I wonder what was going on. Christina and I walk through the crowd and we find Will. He looks like he's on the verge of tears. Christina asks him what's wrong but he says nothing. He just leads us to the front of the crowd. Then we see it.

Al, his body beaten and bruised, being pulled out of the Chasm. He jumped. I run forward, to Al's body. Christina and Will try to hold me back, but I escape their grasp. I reach Al's body and sobs rack my body. I don't know why I'm so upset. I mean, Al tried to kill me! But he was my friend, and it was my fault. Al would never have done this if I had forgiven him. It's all my fault.

"Excuse me, miss, but do you know someone named Tris Prior?" A man asks me. I look up.

"I'm Tris Prior." I choke.

"Well, Tris, there is a suicide note addressed to Tris Prior." The man says, handing the note to me. I take it, my hands shaking. He gives me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, Tris, but you'll need to move." The man says.

"NO!" I shout, sobbing.

"Tris, you need to move. Come here." Will says.

"I'm not leaving!" I exclaim. Someone kneels beside me.

"Tris, please, come with me." The familiar deep voice says. His hand grabs mine and squeezes it gently. I squeeze his back.

"It's all my fault!" I exclaim.

"No, it's not. Come with me." Tobias says. He helps me up and releases my hand. He places his hand between my shoulder blades and leads me away from the Chasm.

Tobias and I walk to his apartment. The note is crumpled in my hands. I will read it later. We walk into the apartment and I can't take it anymore. I fall to my knees, sobbing hysterically. Tobias's strong arms lift me up and take me to the bed. He sits me on his lap, his arms wrapped around me, stroking my hair while I just cry. We stay like this for what feels like forever. I start to finally calm down.

"Tris, it's not your fault. Al was a coward. He was your friend and as soon as he felt you were a threat he tried to kill you. He was just a scared, cowardly being." Tobias says.

"I don't care." I say, looking down and fiddling at the note in my hands.

"Tris, what is that?" Tobias asks.

"The suicide note that Al wrote. It was addressed to me, so they gave it to me." I say.

"Maybe you should read it. It may help. I can give you some time to read it if necessary."

"That's a good idea, but I can't do it alone."

"You want me to stay?"

"If you could, that would be great."

"Its fine."

I flatten out the crumpled note and start to read:

_To my dearest Tris,_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I've done. I wanted to tell you in person but no-one would let me see you. Not even Christina or Will. _

_I didn't want to end it, but I had to. I can't live without you, Tris. You are what I live for. If I can't have you, then I can't live. I love you, Tris._

_I know that you don't love me, I mean, how could you? I helped Peter. But the truth is, I never knew that he was going to rape you, or kill you. I thought that he was just going to scare you. That's why I did it. I was scared. I don't want to become factionless. I knew you would get through because you're amazing. I couldn't picture living a life without you. I know that you will never forgive me for what I did, but I love you. Ever since I first met you, I loved you. I know that I always will._

_I know that even if you did love me too, you will move on. You'll probably marry someone else. Like Four. I know that you love him. You stare at him the way that I stare at you. But know this: Four will never love you. Not like me. I love you. Even if he did, he doesn't deserve you. No one does. Not even me. But if I had the chance, I could've come close. I'm sorry that I'll never get that chance. _

_Please tell Christina and Will that I'm sorry. _

_I love you, forever and always._

_— __Al_

As soon as I'm finished reading it, I pass it to Tobias. I can't seem to speak. Or breath properly, for that matter. Why? Why did Al have to do this? It just makes everything harder. I don't like Al, I like Tobias. I'[m pretty sure that Tobias likes me. But what if Al is right? Maybe Tobias doesn't like me. Maybe he wants to use me for…that. But I'm not ready for that! But wouldn't he go to someone else if he wanted…that. I mean, he could get any girl in Dauntless. Those girls would have way more experience than me. I mean, they're prettier than I. They have better bodies than I. I know that Tobias said that he doesn't care, but I do.

"Are you okay?" Tobias asks.

"I don't know." I reply.

"This must be hard for you. I mean, Al just said that he loves you." Tobias says.

"No shit, Sherlock." I say, remembering the old phrase that I learnt a while back.

"No shit, Sherlock?" He questions.

"Sherlock was a fictional character, back when they didn't have the factions. He was a detective, a really smart one." I say.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"But Al is right." Tobias says. I shoot him a puzzled look. "I don't deserve you."

"No, it's me who doesn't deserve you."

"You deserve better than me, Tris."

"There is no-one better than you, Tobias. However there are people who are better than me."

"Oh really? Like who?"

"Like majority of the girls in the Dauntless compound. Peter was right, I am hideous." I say, tears threatening to spill.

"Tris, come on. Peter was an asshole. You are beautiful. And you know that I don't like the other girls. They overwhelm me too much. They've got all this experience and I have…well, none." Tobias says shamefully.

"Wait, what?" I ask. I'm very confused.

"I mean…I haven't, uh, done…anything." Tobias says. He refuses to look me in the eyes.

"Do you mean to say, that the might Four, Dauntless prodigy, is a…_virgin_?" I ask, smirking slightly.

"I, uh, well…y-yes." He stutters. I giggle at how embarrassed he is.

"But why? I mean any girl would easily pay a million dollars for one night with you."

"Because, as I said, I don't like them. You were different. I knew I liked you from the moment that I met you. I remembered you from Abnegation. At my mothers funeral. And when you played outside with your brother."

"How do you know that I played outside with my brother? No-one ever saw you!"

"I, uh, might have watched you a bit when we were kids."

"Why didn't you ever say hi? Or talk to me, for that matter?"

"Because, Marcus wouldn't let me out of the house unless I had to go out somewhere. Like if he had to appear in public with me or if I had to go to school. They were the only times I got to leave the house."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So I took up the hobby of staring at you from afar."

"Well, that's not creepy at all." I say. And for the first time since Al jumped, I feel genuinely happy.

Who cares about Al? He was wrong about practically everything. Tobias likes me. Tobias does deserve me. Al doesn't deserve me. But Al was right about one thing, I don't love Al.

When we finish having our little moment, I get up and take a shower. Showers can be quite relaxing. I enter the bathroom and strip off my clothes. I turn on the water and step under. The warm water spreads through me, making me feel warm inside and out. The water washes the days hardships away ready for bed. I wash myself and step out. I grab my shirt and some sleep shorts. I brush my hair and walk to the bedroom. Tobias is sitting on the bed wearing dark grey sweatpants and no shirt. When I walk in, he looks up.

"Hey, Tobias" I say.

"Hey, Tris. You look lovely." He says with a smirk on his face.

"I'm wearing my pyjamas." I say, rolling my eyes.

"And they look lovely on you." He smirks. I roll my eyes and sit next to him on the bed.

"What sleeping arrangements will we be doing tonight?" I ask.

"I don't mind. I'm happy to sleep on the ground if you don't want to share." He says.

"No offence, but I don't think I'm ready to share. I'm sorry, I know that's selfish, but I don't want to rush things." I say.

"That's fine, I really don't mind. I just want to let you know that I'm not going to push you to do something that you don't want to do. I would never pressure you into doing…it…or anything to do with that."

"Okay."

Tobias smiles at me. I smile back at him. I look into his eyes. His beautiful, dark eyes. He places his arms around my waist, pulling me on top of him. I am a little shocked, and kind of nervous. One of his hands move to the back of my head and he pushes his lips against mine. I don't hesitate to kiss back. I rest my hands on his chest, feeling his heart beat beneath my palms. He turns his head to deepen it. I get a new feeling. More like the feeling I get when I'm in the fear simulations. I pull away and sit up.

"Too much?" Tobias asks.

"Just a little bit." I reply. Tobias nods. He kisses my cheek and stands up. I get under the covers.

"Goodnight, Tris." Tobias says.

"Goodnight, Tobias." I reply. And with that, I fall asleep.

* * *

_**Hey! It's been a little while. Not too long, though. I went away to a family wedding. It was pretty good, but getting my wheelchair in and out of the wedding was pretty hard. I saw a **_**_paediatrician the other day. It was okay-ish. The doctor was annoying as fuck. He's too happy. But he is good at what he does *sighs deeply*._**

**_He's given me some news, though. He believes that it's more of a nervous system problem. That my nerves are sending too many pain signals, which makes my muscles confused, causing them to have horrible spasms. The spasms are so bad that they dislocate my joints. It's pretty painful. They still don't have a name for it, so I decided to call it 'painful-as-fuck-syndrom'. _**

**_I've also got some new medications, which have helped with my hands. It means that I can update more frequently! SO YAY :D_**

**_I'm sorry to bother you with all this medical shit, I know it's pretty unimportant, but you guys have been pretty awesome readers, and I feel that you should know. _**

**_Anyway, I'd like to thank Mizu kuresu, bladau lili o gerddoriaeth, TheDauntlessProdigy46, Sissy921, Anti-AntiPotatoeLeague, TheDragonLovesThePrincess, Ashlee Love, GiveLifeLemons, BarkingStarfish, TheFaultyDauntless46, Udementium and the 8 guests who have left reviews on chapters 3, 4 &amp; 5\. It means a lot to me XX_**

**_Keep Calm and DFTBA!_**

**_\- divergent4plus6_**


	7. AN - IMPORTANT

FourTris Nightmares A/N

So, hello.

I haven't been on for a long time. I do suspect most people have stopped caring about this fanfiction.

Last you heard, I was just starting the major struggle with my health, and I believe I should update you.

So, my health for a while caused me to completely loose my mobility, and I've been wheelchair bound several times in the last 2 years.

I have an official diagnosis now of CRPS; Complex Regional Pain Syndrome. You can google it if you want.

I have been put on various medications by my doctor, and he has proven to be very good, despite how much I used to dislike him. Keeping in mind, I was extremely grumpy and angry at everyone about everything at the time.

I have currently just changed over a medication, which is going well. I am currently mobile, and my physiotherapy is doing marvellously. I am able to go to a proper school now, and I am in year 10. I recently turned 16, which has been a bit crazy.

I want to thank you guys for the constant support, you guys have really helped me to stay strong 3

I also wanted to address a couple of common reviews that I've been getting.

One of them is that Tris doesn't deal with the rape/sexual abuse properly.

Now, there are a lot of ways that people deal with this stuff. I personally have had to deal with rape/sexual abuse, and I know a couple of people who I am close to have had to deal with it too. Now, in this fanfic, Tris has PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder). I have also been diagnosed with that.

Part of Tris's PTSD would be her major emotional swings. It is a common thing, where one may be absolutely fine, and then they are having a breakdown. It is a symptom that I have experienced, and people I know with PTSD have experienced it too.

Another thing is that it is still humorous. I, like many others, have relied on this tactic. It is more common than many may realise.

The other major thing is that she starts a relationship with Tobias very shortly after the event. This is also very common. Tobias is Tris's 'hero'. He saved her from a much worse fate.

Some have also said that the storyline is very erratic, which is a fair enough call, and everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and I don't expect to change that. I just want to explain it, so you may see my point of view.

The storyline is so erratic because I am trying to portray a very authentic case of a young girl with PTSD.

Thanks again, for all your support, and I hope that this clears some stuff up. I will be posting new chapters very soon, and I will give it a proper ending.

Love you all, and DFTBA

\- TheTARDISofBakerSt


End file.
